dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Inner Labyrinth of the Minotoror
Minotoror Maze is a Dungeon. You have to maneuver yourself to the center room by either ghosting, or flipping switches. There is a Phoenix Statue in the middle room. Please note, someone must remain in the outer rooms flipping switches so that you can move through the gates in the inner rooms. In the inner rooms you will find Mumminotors, and Deminoballs which you must defeat to get the Mumminotor Relic and Deminoball Relic to proceed to the final room. Access Minotoror Maze Key Category:Dungeon Ok, so, we cracked the Mino Dungeon: To get everyone in, you will need someone to die, and someone to pull levers on the outside and get screwed out of the run basiclly. First off, to access the dungeon now, you need to have a mino dungeon key, and inside the maze you need to kill two mini bosses, deminoball and mumminotor, pushovers with a high level group, and they drop quest items and appear to have static spawns. Mummi is found in room 12 and demino is found in room 7 if you look at the map.(edit: mumminotor and deminoboule spawn in both room and you get them randomly) Everytime you pull a lever anywhere in the dungeon, the doors reset. Make sure you are highly coordinated for this run. To do this, follow the steps: #1 To access the central room, someone must get in a fight and die, not leave, die, they are then transported to Room 14, the cemetary room. Once a person is in the cemetary room, use a non-dungeon alt to pull the yellow lever against the wall in room 15, this opens the passage to the central room and the once-dead person can enter it now. #2 The rest of the team uses the slab room to access room 11, (from the slabroom go to the middle left tile )then the central room person can access the left lever to let the team into room 12. This is the deminoball room. Should the central room person not need the quest items, skip to #5. #3 Now, the central room person can let the non-dungeon alt into room 14 using the right lever, the alt can then pull the left lever to open the door to let the central person into room 12 with the rest of the team. #4 Ok, got it? good. Now, the alt uses the slab room to get to room 2, and activates the bottom lever, this allows the team to access room 7, where mumminotor lives (4 spots only though!). #5 If you did steps 3 and 4, you need to repeat step #1 to get someone back into the central room, if you did skipped 3 and 4 cause you're on top of this, good to go. So, get one person in central room, team in room 12 again. Bring the alt into the cemetary room using the central room person opening the 14/15 door. Then use the alt to open the door between 12 and 13 and your team should now be in the central room with the alt in the cemetary. #6 Have fun and kick some minotorror ass.